Pavê de Pêssego
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Por causa de um bendito pavê mtas coisas opodem acontecer... Fic romantica de TenNeji Espero que gostem! xD


**Pavê de Pêssego**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, porem se pertencesse eu juntava logo esses casais, pq eu não agüento mais esse chove e não molha ¬¬'.**

Tenten ia caminhando em direção ao clã Hyuuga com uma travessa na mão, ela ia pensando nuq acontecera no dia anterior, o motivo pelo qual ela estava indo ver Neji...

_Flash Back On _

Tenten: Meninos! Eu trouxe um presente para vcs! ^^

Lee animado: Uq é Tenten? Uq é?

Tenten: Pavê!

Lee: Não é para comer?

Tenten e Neji: ¬¬'"

Neji: Deixa de ser baka Lee, essa piada já está bem passada... ¬¬'

Lee fazendo pose de Nice guy: O fogo da juventude corre nas minhas veias e...

Tenten brava: Lee, ou vc para com essa babakice ou vc só vai ver msm...

Lee: Já parei! ^^

Neji: ¬¬' É de que esse pavê?

Tenten: Chocolate! xD

Neji: Naum gosto – e se afasta.

Tenten fica amuada, e Lee come sozinho o pavê, enquanto Neji treinava.

Depois do treino Tenten vai até Neji e pergunta: Neji, vc naum gosta msm de pavê, ou naum quer comer pq fui eu q fiz?

Neji nem ao menos se dá ao trabalho de olhar para Tenten, e antes de ir ele diz: Pavê de pêssego é esse que eu gosto... Quando vc fizer, eu provo – e ele some numa nuvem de fumaça.

O coração de Tenten se aquece, então queria dizer q Neji não tinha comido o pavê pelo simples fato dele não gostar daquele sabor... A kunoich foi para casa correndo encontrar alguma receita de pavê de pêssego.

_Flash Back off _

E gora ela estava ali, com o pavê de pêssego nas mãos... + começava a bater uma insegurança... Será q ele só tinha dito aquilo para não ferir os sentimentos dela? Naum, ele a teria ferido sem dó nem piedade – pensou Tenten ficando triste – Ele é frio, insensível e arrogante... mas... – ela suspira e continua seu caminho.

Qndo faltava só uns 10 metros para entrada do clã ela para e desiste, pensava q tinha sido uma trouxa, Neji ia rir dela e ela preferia passar sem essa, então ela decide ir procurar Lee para dar aquele pavê, pelo menos ele ia aceitar de bom grado, ela se vira e dá de cara com Neji que estava descendo de uma arvore próxima.

Tenten: Er... Oi Neji...

Neji: Aonde vc vai?

Tenten: É que... é que eu ia ao seu clã...

Neji: Isso eu sei, quero saber para onde vc ia agora?

Tenten surpresa: Eu ia voltar para casa...

Neji: Pq?

Inner da Tenten: Pq ele tem que fazer tantas perguntas? Ù___Ú

Tenten: É que... Bem... é...

Neji: ¬¬'' Eu pensei que vc ia me dar esse pavê.

Inner da Tenten: Maldito Byakugan! Ò____Ó

Neji: Vc está com raiva duq?

Inner da Tenten: Eu vou furar teus olhos! `___´!

Tenten brava: Pra de usar esse troço em mim!

Neji: Eu não preciso do meu "troço" para perceber suas emoções... Eu te conheço...

Tenten: -_- quer dizer q sou tão transparente assim?

Neji dá um pequeno sorriso: Não é isso... + esqueça...

Tenten: ¬¬...

Neji: Vc não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Tenten: Sabe Neji... É que...

Inner do Neji: ¬¬ Começou o "é que" dela...

Tenten continuando (ou pelo menos tentando): É que... – ela toma coragem e diz – Bem, é que ontem eu fiz o pavê de chocolate para vc e o Lee, + acabou q o Lee comeu tudo sozinho, pq eu não sabia q vc não gostava desse sabor, ai vc me disse ontem antes de ir, que gostava de pavê de pêssego... Daí eu fiz – diz Tenten abaixando a cabeça e estendendo a travessa.

Neji surpreso: Ah! Obrigado Tenten (ele pode ser frio, + não é mal-educado) – ele pega o pavê das mãos da garota.

Tenten passa por Neji e de costas pra ele diz: Tchau Neji, até amanhã no treino, e espero que goste do pavê...

Ela se afasta alguns passos + sente uma mão forte a segurar pelo braço.

Tenten se vira e vê surpresa q é Neji q a está segurando (quem + poderia ser? O lobo mal? ¬¬).

Neji: Pq vc vai embora?

Tenten: É que...

Inner do Neji: Começou... ¬¬'

Neji: "É que" nada! Pq não comemos o pavê juntos?

Tenten surpresa: Tem certeza?

Neji: Se eu tô chamando...

Tenten: -_-' Então vamos pegar pratos e...

Neji ainda a segurando não sai do lugar e diz: Er... não quero comer lá no clã...

Tenten sabia o pq disso... Neji não se sentia a vontade lá dentro, e ela respeitou essa decisão dele, + advertiu: Neji, eu só trouxe uma colher...

Neji: naum tem problema, compartilhamos.

Tenten dá os ombros: Então tá.

Eles vão para debaixo de uma cerejeira (está na primavera! O romance está no ar ^^ uhuuuuuu!) e começaram a comer em silencio intercalando o uso da colher.

Quando já estavam quase no fim do pavê (aja barriga! xD) Tenten toma coragem e pergunta: E aí Neji, estava mto ruim?

Neji ri: Só um pouco...

Tenten bate nele e diz: Nunca brinque com os sentimentos de uma garota, relacionado à comida! – depois completa rindo – falando serio, estava tão ruim assim?

Neji sorri um pouco e diz: Eu realmente estava brincando, na verdade seu pavê estava mto bom.

Tenten cora de satisfação e os dois ficam um tempo em silencio, até que os dois ao msm tempo tentam pegar a colher, por causa disso os dedos dos dois adolescentes se entrelaçam por breves segundos, eles recolhem a mão envergonhados e fica um silencio tenso no ar, até q Neji o quebra dizendo: Pode ficar com o ultimo pedaço Tenten.

Tenten: Não, que isso! O pavê é seu!

Neji: Então eu estou te dando o ultimo pedaço.

Tenten: Não, é seu!

Neji: Eu não quero!

Tenten suspirando: Se é assim... – ela pega o ultimo pedaço do pavê com a colher e já o está levando a boca quando percebe que Neji a está olhando de rabo de olho.

Tenten: Abre a boca Neji.

Neji confuso: É uq?

Tenten: Abre a boca que eu tô mandando! (Baixou a Ino rsrs)

Neji: Vc está doida Tenten?

Tenten impaciente: Abre a boca logo, antes que eu me arrependa!

Neji abre a boca à contra gosto, Tenten sorri e diz: Olha o aviãozinho... rsrs

Neji fica vermelho, mas recebe a colher na boca e mastiga o pavê enquanto uma sorridente Tenten olha pra ele, qndo ele termina de mastigar ele diz: Pq fez isso?

Tenten: Pq eu queria que vc ficasse com o ultimo pedaço e... eu gosto de te ver sem-graça! ^^

Neji: Vc é doida Tenten!

Tenten fica rindo, depois ela olha pro rosto de Neji e diz: Nem comer direito vc sabe tá sujo seu queixo – ela estende a mão para limpar o queixo do Hyuuga, que ao sentir o toque quente da mão de Tenten se arrepia todo, Tenten recolhe a mão depois de ter limpado o queixo de Neji e diz: Pq vc está arrepiado? Não está frio! Õ.õ

Neji fica meio sem graça, + uma flor o salva, a iluminada flor cai na cabeça de Tenten, Neji se inclina para tira-la a ao sentir o toque do Hyuuga a jovem Mitsashi tbm se arrepia.

Neji estendendo a flor para Tenten, que por sua vez a pega e a cheira, Neji diz: Pq vc está arrepiada tbm?

Tenten cora e olha para a flor em suas mão e diz baixinho: Pelo msm motivo que vc...

Neji: Se eu não te conhecesse diria q vc tbm tem o byakugan...

Tenten olha nos olhos perolados de Neji e diz: Não precisa ter byakugan para perceber uq está acontecendo aqui...

Ambos coram e desviam o olhar.

Depois de um tempo Neji diz: Realmente, qualquer um perceberia menos nós msms.

Tenten ainda estava olhando para o chão quando sentiu que Neji se aproximava dela, ela levanta a cabeça, e ao fazer isso seus rostos ficam mto próximos, fazendo-os corar, Neji pega na mão de Tenten q fazendo corar + ainda.

Tenten sente a mão fria de Neji sobre a sua e sorri e diz: Mão fria, coração quente.

Neji retribui o sorriso e diz: Sabia q mão fria significa nervosismo? E que quando a mão está fria é pq houve uma queda ou aumento considerável na pressão sanguínea? No meu caso foi pq subiu e meus batimentos cardíacos estão se elevando à...

Tenten não agüentava + aquele papo de gênio e disse impaciente: Cala a boca e me beija! (Olha a Ino de novo aí rsrs xD)

Uq Neji cumpriu prontamente.

Enquanto eles se beijavam um forte vento passou, fazendo uma chuva de flores de cerejeira caíssem em cima deles, e enchendo a travessa vazia de pavê de pêssego, do bendito pavê de pêssego...

**Fim!**

_Campanha faça uma autora feliz:_

_Naruto: Compatriotas... Não é esse... uhu... É..._

_Sasuke: Vc é mto burro msm!_

_Naruto: Então me dá o discurso certo!_

_Sasuke: Deixa que eu falo, amigos e amigas, estamos aqui hj para..._

_Sakura: Sasuke-kuuun!_

_Sasuke: Kuso! Não dá para me deixarem fazer a merda do discurso?_

_Sasuke: É uq? Vc está gritando comigo? Ò___ó_

_Sasuke: Calma Sakura-chan! ^^_

_Naruto: ¬¬ Deixa eu falar logo... Então estamos aqui para pedir educadamente – lança olhar mortal para Sasuke e Sakura que brigavam ao fundo – que vcs, leitores, deixem um pequena review, para fazer a autora feliz! xD_

_Autora: Corta!_

_Naruto indo pegar uma garrafinha com água e se sentando estirado no sofá diz: E aí? Ficou bom?_

_Autora brava: Tira os pés do sofá!_

_Sasuke: Isso msm dobe, chega pra lá..._

_Sakura pulando no sofá tbm diz: Parem de brigar... – ela percebe que a autora está com veias e mais veia pulsando na testa e fica quieta._

_Autora gritando: DÁ PARA CALAREM A BOCA?_

_Naruto: Vc sabe que te amamos? ^^_

_Autora: Ninguém merece ¬¬_

_Sakura: Concordo..._

_Autora: Vamos acabar aqui pq minha expiração foi pro brejo, e tenho que recupera - lá logo para terminar minhas outras fics..._

_Naruto olhos brilhando: Eu vou ser o protagonista dessa vez?_

_Sasuke: Nem pensar!_

_Autora: Calem-se, calem-se, calem-se, vcs me deixam loucossss!_

_A autora sai correndo com um bastão de beisebol atrás de Naruto e Sasuke, mto barulho de confusão e de coisas sendo quebradas..._

_Sakura se posiciona em frente à câmera e diz: Por problemas técnicos teremos de encerrar as transmissões aqui, + não esqueçam de comentar... ^^_

_Sai do ar..._


End file.
